User blog:Blackendedsoul/New Contestants Arrive, Raftel Prediction.
Here is the second part: Near the end of New World, about twenty miles away from the Fall of Destiny, a big but heavily damaged ship, with its mast broken was sailing towards the rising water tornadoes. It was pulled by a sub marine from underneath. On its deck, some people were standing. X Drake: “So finally we can reach the fabled Raftle?” Daz Bones: “We haven’t reached there yet, and I am not fully confident on the moron’s knowledge.” Impel Down escapees (five of them): “Who are you calling moron, you razor head? He is our great Captain Buggy!” Eustass Kid: “Cut the crap, we need to take this seriously, Trafalgar, ask your bear that how is the view down there.” Trafalgar Law: “You have a death wish Eustass? How many times have I told you not to order me around, after this alliance is over you are the first person I am coming for”. (Went to ask Bepo anyway). Crocodile: “Well then, gentlemen, now that we have gotten past that trouble making Big Mam and her bother some crew, we can concentrate on the problems ahead.” Basil Hawkins: “Yeah we have indeed gotten past them but not without a heavy price. We lost Moriah, Bege, Urog and many of the escapees as well as many of our crew mates there.” Scratchman Appo: “Yaya all of them sacrificed but the less there is the better we will have less completion.” Kid (grinning): “You got that right. So Buggy you were on board when Roger crossed?” Buggy: “Nanda? Who has red nose? I am Dokeno Buggy Sama! How dare you?” Mr 3: “There we go again. How thick he can possibly be.” Crocodile: “Listen up; if you try to pull these ridiculously lame jokes of yours again, I am going to make a mummy out of you!” Buggy (frightened): “Ok ok.” Hawikins: “If you indeed were with Gold Roger when he crossed and do remember the sequence of currents to choose from, why did you not get the One Piece before on your own.” Crocodile: “That’s pretty simple, a weakling like him could not have come this far though all those New World veterans and Yonkous stopping anyone approaching this place, never mind the climate, even with this alliance of ours you know how tough it was.” Appo: “Yeah no kidding.” Law (returning): “It won’t be possible to go from underneath, we will have to rely on his memory.” (Said with a slight distaste). Drake: “Can we really depend on him?” Escapees: “Our Captain Buggy is the best.” Killer: “Keep quiet!” Hawkins: “I don’t see the shadow of death upon all of us, so we will make it.” Crocodile: “Interesting, which means some of us, will die? Who?” Hawkins: “Sorry that’s only for me to know.” Crocodile: “Whatever!” They reached near the first whirlpool: Law: “Ok Clownya, it’s up to you now!” “Buggy proves that he indeed remembered the sequence.” “But after they reached the final water way:” Buggy (shocked): “Nanda?!?” Appo: “What is it?” Drake: “How are we going to cross that part? There is nothing there?” Buggy: “It was not like this, that Black Beard of Mugiwara must have done something.” (He referred to the water way cut by Zoro, check the previous prediction. Note that the ocean had healed itself so the distance is now not a mile but about hundred meters). Escapees: “How are we going to cross this? Do something Captain Buggy.” Crocodile: “Well we agreed that we are a team till we reached Raftel right? Now that we are here, our alliance is off! Kuhahahahaha! Come Mr 1! Sables!” He created a sand storm and with it transported himself and Daz Bones to the shore of the island. Drake: “That bastard! Come on men!” He called the two of his crew remaining and then changed into his dinosaur form. He grabbed the two men by his claws and then ran to the side of the ship and jumped, while in air he abruptly changed back to human so that his bulk does not hamper the flight. Kid: “There goes the scums. Ok my turn. Bridge Builder!” He extends both his arms and pulled whatever metal there were to form a bridge. Killer: “Ok men, come!” He ran fast across the bridge followed by the rest of the Kid Pirates. Kid then let go off much of the metal bulk and crumples the rest into a flat plate with motion from his hands. “Flying Saucer!” He shouted, throwing the plate to the shore and then jumping over it. On the ship now are only Law, Buggy, Mr 3, the Escapees and four of the On Air Pirates including Appo. The current would make the ship fall over in two minutes at max. Escapees: “Do something Captain Buggy!” Buggy: “Hmmmm…. From the inside a female voice came, “We are going to die Captain” It belonged to Alvida. She came out, Followed by Cabaji, Mohji and Richi and the rest of the original Buggy crew. Appo: “So you were hiding during the battle? Oh yeah, not to expect better from cowards like you!” Escapees: “Captain Buggy!” Buggy kept looking at the submarine of Heart Pirates which have now emerged and was in front of them. Just a minute more and then the ship will falls! Meanwhile, near the shore hind a hill: Burjess: "Keep yourself hidden Wolf we have to surprise them" Sanjuan: “It is difficult when you are this big.” Shiliew: “Quiet you too.” Enel: “I can sense some people in the shore and they are not from that rubber man’s gang.” Auger: “Your fruit’s power seems to combine very well with your haki.” Enel (grinning): “Of course, I am God you know. Teach: “Ay Laffitte, go check it out.” Laffitte: “Ay ay captain.” (Took flight). Pizarro: “Is every one healed Doc Q?” Doc Q: “Yes only the ship is not!” Catarina: “That was a clever move Captain. The black hole to carry us, though it hurt a lot after you let us out, good thing that Doc Q has his healing power.” (Here Doc Q has the paramecia devil fruit which helps him regenerate from wounds on his body, he can apply its effect to others also). Teach: Zehahahaha, it indeed was. Laffitte (flying back): There are those Supernova meddlers with Crocodile and in their ship is also that red nosed clown with his Escapees. Teach: Oh fate has brought those fools too, no matter, let’s take care of them first and then we will deal with Mugiwara; at last One Piece will be mine and I will be the Pirate King, the whole world will bow before me! Zehahahahahaha….Zehahahahahaha. Back on the ship of the Supernovas: ''' Law went near the Submarine, “Jean Bart use the submarine to pull the ship back. The ocean is extending and in half an hour the current will touch the shore” Bepo: “Ay ay Sir.” Jean Bart: “Hey he told that to me.” Bepo: “Don’t question me you newbie!” Bart: “I am not a Newbie anymore!” '''On the deck: Escapees: “See Captain Buggy stood facing the submarine which made Trafalgar think about using it. He did not say it to hold his composer, but still showed the way. He saved us yet again. Captain Buggy, you are the best!” Mr 3: “How can they still be like this?!” Law: “I will extend the time of the alliance until we reach the shore but then we are enemies, remember that Scratchman.” Appo: “Oh yeah!” Half an hour later: ''' Law: “Well finally, we reached Raftel! “ Buggy: “Let’s go men!” Appo: “Come on, check that out.” Everyone started to walk towards the jungle beside the shore, where the others have already gone into. '''Inside the jungle: Kid pirates were walking slowly. Kid: “Ok we will head to the centre of the island first; it seems about five miles inside. I believe Roger had hidden the One Piece somewhere near there.” Killer: Yeah I agree. What the….! Killer gasped as he saw kid fly away to a nearby tree and slam there. He then looked at the one who was responsible. He recognized the figure to be of intimidating man with blue hair, mustache and beard and a pair of white horn like things coming out of his head. It was none but the corrupt king, Avalo Pizarro. Kid slowly got up. Kid: “So you wanna play?” Pizarro: “No I wanna kill! He then charged Kid with and amazing speed.” Killer tried to move and intercept him. “Hey boy, I would not do that.” A shrewd voice said from behind. Killer turned to find him facing Shiliew of the Rain. A shiver ran down his spine, this man claimed himself to be world greatest Swordsman. Although he is thought to be the second best, behind Mihawk. Many great men had fallen in his feet including the Floral Sword Vista and Red Haired Shanks. (That story will be told later). Killer: “So you are with him? What do you want?” Shiliew: “Blood of course!” Killer: “Come Men, let’s take him down?” Laffitte (appearing from above): “I will take you men down; you would have to fight him alone.” He rushed to the rest of Kid Pirates, attacking them. Well that’s the second part, I know it is becoming more like a fan fiction than a prediction but I can help it. I apologize for any mistake in language. I will bring in more characters in the next part. There will be two or three more parts, I am not sure. Thanks for reading, leave feedback. How was it? Really good. Keep it up. Good, try to better. Ok, but nowhere near good enough. Lame. Pathetic. Category:Blog posts